


Surprise, Motherf*cker!

by RaiofSunshine



Series: StaticMoth Week [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Drabble, M/M, Valentino and Velvet Love Him, Vox is Spoiled, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: The V Squad being soft dorks? It's more likely than you think!
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMoth Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Surprise, Motherf*cker!

**Author's Note:**

> ~Day 3: Spoiled~

The turning of the penthouse doorknob was the cue, a lightswitch flipped as the guest of honor arrived and illuminated the dark room without a word. 

" _ SURPRISE!" _ Two voices exclaimed merrily, their owners jumping up from behind the luxury sofa to reveal Valentino and Velvet, matching grins wide and giddy.

Streamers of electric blue and bloody red were strewn about the ceiling, crisscrossing jovially to and fro. In the center of the room hung what was possibly the gaudiest and most glittering eyesore of a banner, obviously put together by the comical door greeters. And Vox loved it.

"Happi bitday, Vox? Fuck, I knew you two were dumb, but this takes the cake." The top-heavy sinner's words were coated in a thin varnish of sarcasm. Even as the sentence left the digital mouth on his screen, Vox's gaze creeped over the living room, looking for any sign of an actual dessert.

Valentino's head whipped around to the banner, his fierce scarlet eyes narrowing in annoyance. " _ ¡Mierda!  _ Vel, ya fuckin' drew the outline! What the shit?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Velvet turned her chin up haughtily. "Squeeze you, grape face, but it's called artistic liberties!" She brought one foot down with a stomp, lips pursing together in a pout.

"Dipshit, not when it comes to spellin' a simple word. Just fuckin' hand the brain cell over, Vox said it's my turn." The moth, usually stately and intimidating at work, leaned forward to be at the same height as the doll-like denizen, sticking his slimy tongue out.

A broken cackle fuzzed the air between the bickering duo, the media mogul clutching his sides. "God, you two are such idiots!" Within seconds, he was crashing forward onto the shag carpet, the smallest of the trio in a fit of giggles as she lay splayed on him.

The pimp crouched beside the two, face split open by his toothy satisfaction. "Ya like it, babe? We got the cake in the kitchen if ya wanna have some now." Valentino cocked his head just-so, earnestly wanting to know if it was time for dessert.

"I could go for a slice or six! Haven't fucking ate since lunch." Rubbing his belly, Vox burst out laughing, his stomach making a horribly distorted grumble. He decided to stay on the floor when Valentino left, instead opting to cuddle its shag as he waited for the cake.

Velvet rolled off him the instant Valentino returned, the sugary confection coming into view as its platter was set down on the ground before him. The thickest chocolate phallus was baked to fluffy perfection, frosting layered to a diabetes-inducing degree. He knew he was choking up, screen temporarily displaying error bars as he admired his favorite birthday tradition.

"It's perfect, you guys. Thanks…" Though he couldn't produce any actual tears, he was aware of the squeezing in his chest, the tightness threatening to send him to double hell.

The smooth lech plopped himself beside his lover on the carpet, taking his heart-rimmed glasses off. His expression was soft, warmth emanating from his squinting gaze. "Happy birthday, spoiled bisch." Bending down, Valentino pressed a light kiss to a corner of his screen.

Velvet's telltale giggle chimed from the other side of his screen, warning him before her tiny arms were crushing him in a hug. "Spoiled bisch~"

If either of them noticed how his screen saturation went up, they made no mention of it, his smile taking up the most frames of his face. "Yeah. I  _ am _ spoiled."


End file.
